We have changed, but we're still the same
by Okay-Adjacent
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Blair's Wedding Day. Inspired by Gwen Stefani's "Cool." Blerena included.


**I tried to keep it as realistic as possible (based on S6 spoilers), but I may have gotten carried away. This is my first time attempting to write fan-fiction so please bear with me. Thanks! **

* * *

Standing in the empty room, Blair stares at her reflection in the mirror and examines herself from head to toe.

_I don't know how you do it, Vera Wang, _she smiles in awe.

Despite the countless fittings she had to attend prior to this day, there wasn't a time was when she wasn't left breathless after viewing herself. This dress was beyond stunning; it was art in motion. The intricate hemming and lace patterns wraps around the bodice so elegantly that it would look lovely on anyone. But this dress was far too valuable to be worn by just anyone. Even Blair Waldorf, herself, wasn't so sure she was worthy enough to wear it. Then again, she was the closest thing to perfect if she did speak for herself so only such perfection should really be worn by her.

Blair lets out a heavy sigh.

She truly couldn't believe this is finally happening. After all the obstacles they've faced, she and Chuck Bass were finally getting married. Finally. To most people, it was only inevitable and was bound to happen, but she somehow was still amazed at this outcome.

_Oh that Bass-hole_.

There must be really be something special about him if she was willing to marry him less than a year after her failed/bloke marriage with Prince What's-His-Name. She tries to forget about the pain they brought to each other and focuses on what's important: their future.

_This is what you want, _she thinks reassuringly. _It's what you've always wanted._

She's so focused on herself that she doesn't notice that her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen, had entered the room.

"Oh B, you look amazing," Serena exclaims.

Blair turns away from the mirror and smiles at her, "Thanks, S. And so do you."

They only just recently had a heart-to-heart after not speaking to one another for months and both girls were still adjusting to the maintenance of their ever-so-flawed friendship. Blair knew that it would take a while before things return back to normal.

They stared at each other.

It was quite funny viewing her long-legged best friend from a platform. Blair felt quite superior from where she stood.

"I guess this is how it feels to be 5"8," she grins.

"Hey, take it from me: it's much better to be shorter… more guys to choose from," Serena winks jokingly.

They laugh.

Blair didn't realize how much she had missed her. She steps down, returning to her 5"4 level and moves towards the blonde.

"S, I know we've had a tough past, but I truly am sorry if I did hurt you in anyway," Blair takes both her hands.

"Blair, please. You do not need to be the one apologizing here. I was the jealous freak who couldn't keep her word," Serena says weakly, looking away. "I was so twisted. I probably always will be."

Blair lifts Serena's chin up.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right? I'm the queen of twisted," she says before thinking for a second. "Actually, I wouldn't even call it _twisted, _per say. I think complex is more of what we're aiming for. Yeah, let's go with that."

Serena laughs, "Well, our friendship certainly is more complex than basic."

"Nobody likes basic anyways."

Blair smiles and still has her hands in Serena's.

"I'm so glad you're here, though. I really do love you, S."

"I love you, too, B," Serena replies sincerely and takes Blair in her arms.

They let go of one another and Serena finally remembers the main reason she came to see Blair.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Your mom wanted me to let you know that the reception's going to begin in twenty—," Serena checks her phone, "—well, now fifteen minutes."

"Alright," Blair nods.

"See you soon."

With that, Blair was left alone with her thoughts once more. She returned to her mirror and absent-mindedly began perfecting her hair.

Serena and Blair definitely had their ups and downs as best friends throughout the years, but if there was one thing that was true, it's that they honestly did care about each other. Blair remembers thinking their friendship in high school life was complicated—seeing as Serena did hook-up with Blair's then-boyfriend Nate Archibalt and the countless times they've sabotaged one another.

She recalls the conversation they shared during their senior prom.

_We faced them together. You're my sister._

Boy, did they not know what they were in for. Out of the past four years, without a doubt it had been the previous year that had brought their friendship to its utter worst state. Suddenly Blair and Serena were acting as if they didn't know each other. They were more distant than ever and every conversation they shared seemed like they were walking on egg-shells, careful not to say something that would offend the other.

And it was quite unfortunate, too, because that year had been one of the worst years of her life. From having premarital jitters to losing a child to realizing her royal marriage was a sham, she needed Serena. She needed her best friend.

But it was not Serena who had been there for her…

Suddenly a knock was heard and someone entered the room.

Blair looked up only to view the person her thoughts were leading to. God, what was it with this guy appearing at just the right—or should she say _wrong—_times? He had her back towards her and was rotating himself. He must be looking for someone.

"Lost, Humphrey?" Blair smiles amusingly and turns around.

He glances over at her and smiles awkwardly.

"Oh wow, Blair, sorry Dorota told me Serena was here," he explains. "Clearly she was wrong."

Blair steps down yet again.

"No, you just missed her actually; she just headed out like a minute ago."

Dan nods. "Well with my history of bad timing, I'm not surprised."

"Hey, I wouldn't necessarily call it _bad_. You just still haven't gotten the hang of keeping up with a Van Der Woodsen," she says light-heartedly.

"Yeah, I was hoping six years would be enough."

"Six years?" Blair scoffs. "Ha, I'm still trying to keep up with her, Humphrey."

Dan laughs.

She always liked how he laughed at her jokes even when they weren't necessarily jokes. What was funny though was that despite everything they've been through, comparatively Blair was still much more comfortable with him than Serena. It was just so easy for her to be herself around him. Truthfully, Blair can understand why Serena can't seem to let go of him.

Dan's a good person. Judgemental and hypocritical at times, but weren't they all really?

Nobody's perfect. And Dan certainly was no Jesus— last time Blair checked, Jesus never had a threesome—but he truly is a good person.

Dan deserved to be happy.

Blair realizes she's staring at him too intently when he clears his throat.

"Well, I better get going and continue my quest," he says turning towards the door.

"Dan, wait." Blair grabs his arm unable to stop herself.

Puzzled, he faces her.

"Dan? Okay, this must be serious if you used my first name."

Without a word, Blair pulls him into a warm hug.

"Thank you for making me happy… for everything," she whispers into his ear.

"Blair, you already thanked me for that," he chuckles.

"Once isn't enough," she lets out a heavy sigh before letting go of him.

They smile at each other.

"Alright now, am I free to go?" Dan gently grabs her shoulders.

She nods approvingly and turns away from him.

Just before heads out the door though, he calls her name.

"I hope you'll stay happy, Blair. You deserve it."

"So do you, Cabbage Patch." she taunts.

Dan chuckles.

"Save me a dance tonight?" Blair blurts out.

Dan smiles at her.

"Anything for the bride."


End file.
